Sunsets and Car Crashes
by afterlife-x
Summary: Songfic. Small drabbles on the important parts in Bella's future. They follow the song, so it may be confusing to read.


**A/N ;; I wrote this a few months ago. It's not in order, it's in the order that makes that most sense with the song. This is inspired by the lovely Britt, because without her, I wouldn't love Edward so much and I'd have no one to call me Rosalie. That aside, I don't own anything. Just the words. **

* * *

_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes  
as we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight  
and after three long years, I think that we both need this  
so we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss_

"Edward?" I whispered softly as his chilled lips caressed my skin a slow exploring movement; as he experimented with his limits around me. Though we've been together for a while, he still was used caution during our intimate moments. He lifted his head and gazed upon my face. Brown met topaz, our irises sparkling with the love we had for each other. He didn't speak, just covered my lips with his and placed his cold hands on my face. Testing my luck, I cautiously wrapped my arms securely around his neck, although he could easily break my grasp. He didn't pull away.

"Mrs. Cullen." He breathed against my skin as he broke the kiss and relocated his lush lips to my collar bone. My eyes fluttered closed and I quivered. I felt his lips curve into a smile on my skin. I blindly reached out and touched his shirtless chest; my heart beating erratically as he kissed me on the lips once more with an enthusiastic mood. His cool hands traced the curves of my hips, which suddenly felt hot despite the frostiness of his cold touch. I trembled and pressed myself closer to him in the suddenly heated swirl of passion and love.

_ And in case you  
and in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
you're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
and you sweetly retire as stars chase you away_

"Edward Anthony Cullen, in taking the woman whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded wife, I require you to promise to love and cherish her, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in poverty as in wealth, in bad that may darken your days, in the good that may lighten your ways, and to be true to her in all things until death alone shall part you. Do you so promise?"

"I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, taking the man who holds you by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, I require you to promise to love and cherish him, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in poverty as in wealth, in the bad that may darken your days, in the good that may lighten your ways, and to be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you. Do you so promise?"

"I do."

"Having pledged your faith in, and love to each other, and having sealed your solemn marital vows by giving and receiving the rings, acting in the authority vested in me by the laws of this state, and looking to heaven for divine sanction, I pronounce you husband and wife in the presence of God and these assembled witnesses. What God has joined together, let not man put asunder.

"And now may the God of peace prosper and bless your new relationship, and may the grace of Jesus Christ abound unto you now and forevermore.

"You may kiss the Bride."

_ I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head  
Let the rain fill my mouth, and in a couple hours I'll be dead  
But all the while my lips are whistling our tune  
But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon_

The pain that burned it's fiery through my veins caused me to scream in agony. I screeched for help and thrashed wildly. I could feel my DNA contorting and my bones shifting and reconstructing themselves. I called out my husband's name and I felt his hand squeeze mine. It didn't feel so cold anymore. I wanted to open my eyes and gaze at his extraordinary features, but I couldn't. The pain was too great and it felt doubled as I was suddenly reminded of it. I could barely hear his velvet soft voice call to me. The pain was dulling. My ravaged breathing became even once more. I opened my eyes and gazed up at the topaz eyes I loved so much.

"Bella, Bella." He mumbled and kissed my forehead. He's arms circled my waist and I buried my face into his shoulder and clung to him as I cried. It was finally over, I was his wife, I was his partner for the rest of forever. "I love you, Bella." Edward whispered in a worried and loving tone that I loved so much. I gave up my humanity to see his face everyday, and now that I was a vampire, he looked possibly just as beautiful as he did when I was a human. I brushed my lips across his and found myself smiling at the fact that he was mine now forever.

_And in case you were wondering, you are like a hurricane to me  
your violence is beautiful, and your center sweet  
now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet?_

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I whispered to the boy that fate would have paired me with if it wasn't for Edward. He growled in a warning tone that echoed deep in his throat. I wiped the tears that poured from my eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow; Jake…The best I can do is say goodbye." His troubled eyes tormented me. I didn't want to leave him, but Edward came first and nothing was ever the same with Jacob since the last time I'd visited him. He opened his mouth, probably to plea with me not to leave. But the look in his eyes changed completely. The despair entered and my heart broke into a million little pieces that I had no idea if I'd be able to ever fix. He shook his head, and walked away from me; walked straight from the pages of my life.


End file.
